


Oui, Oui

by INMH



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you like to play dress-up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oui, Oui

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a while back, importing it over here now.

“Y’know, I had a feeling you were getting off on this outfit.”  
  
Lois’s expression was deadpan, and she swung the feather-duster idly by the handle. Tess smirked at her, laying back languidly on the couch and fingering the undone buttons of her blouse. The brunette had already left some bruises along her collarbone; Tess had returned the favor by imparting some crescent-shaped nail-marks along her exposed arms.  
  
“What exactly do you plan on doing with that?” Tess asked, smirk widening as she nodded at the duster.  
  
Lois’s lips slowly curled up into a grin. “Well, I’ve got a few ideas.”  
  
Tess cocked an eyebrow at her. “Oh really?”  
  
“Yeah, really.” Lois slid onto the couch and straddled the redhead’s knees.  
  
“Show me.”  
  
-End


End file.
